This invention relates generally to the field of nestable, thin walled plastic containers of the disposable variety which incorporate stacking means in the sidewalls thereof to prevent jamming between adjacent telescopically arranged containers.
It is well known to incorporate a stacking ring structure in the side walls of such containers, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,139,213 and 3,091,360 to overcome the tendency of telescopically nestable cups to jam when subjected to handling, axial impact, etc. These examples of prior art show a stacking ring with an internal shoulder and external shoulder interconnected by a back tapered support strut. Such a configuration adequately prevents jamming and provides a certain amount of resilience in the axial direction due to the back taper of the strut.